


Levi Ackerman's Soul (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

by alispropriisvolat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Literally all angst, another oneshot, bc again thats all i write apparently, enjoy, gonna stop here, srsly someone hug this man, too lazy to write these tags so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alispropriisvolat/pseuds/alispropriisvolat
Summary: Levi Ackerman has a soul.But he's too tough for it.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	Levi Ackerman's Soul (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

Levi Ackerman has a soul. 

But he's too tough for it. So he keeps it hidden in the cage of his ribs — damned, dying and safe. 

He'll smooth out the grey in his eyes and adjust his voice so that he, nor I — nobody, will ever know that it's there; the tattered edges and grieving cracks, the silent suffering of his soul. 

But sometimes, he isn't tough enough. Sometimes, he'll be weak from all of the strength that he's held up. He'll surrender.

Levi Ackerman will let his soul come out. 

It's pale from the deep darknesses that he's kept it hidden in. Its damages will crack in his tired hands and its trembling resolve will crumble past his gentle fingers. It will shiver with a sob. It will want to die, to be free of the pain that he puts it through. 

They both do. 

Levi will pour them a glass of whiskey. They'll burn his bloodstream with alcohol, they'll vandalize the walls of his lungs with cigarette smoke. And once the damages of their communion have been committed, they will look forward to death together. 

On some nights, he'll let his soul sob. The sound will struggle its way out of the silence that Levi has choked it with. Then, it will finally be allowed to grieve, regret and apologize. 

I pretend that I don't hear him on those nights. I let him lie on his back helpless, tender, open and fragile, hating every moment of his weakness. I want him to be punished by all the things that he wishes he wasn't because they'll remind him of all the things that he really is. He's spent too long pretending to be unattached, cold, indifferent, untouchable, all the things that he isn't; they've made him forget how to humble himself, to realize that he's still human.

Sometimes, he'll share a moment of his weakness, let my fingertips, lips and whispers find his soul. It's a very small place, very deep inside. But still soft, still human. 

I'll soothe the tattered edges and grieving cracks, the silent suffering of his soul. And I'll tell Levi, "You can't be strong all the time and you can't be brave for everyone either. You're allowed to feel your own sadness, and anger, and grief." I'll feel his soul tremble beneath the words. "It doesn't make you any less of a soldier, any less honourable. It only makes you human and you'll have to know how to be one of us in order to keep defending us because you'll know the value in doing it." 

Then I'll kiss him. 

I'll kiss him before he puts the pain away. 

I'll kiss him before he puts his uniform back on. 

I'll kiss him while he's still human and while I can still taste it, vulnerable on his lips — salty with tears, sharp with sobs, bitter with grief. 

Because I know that he'll tidy it all up when he gets dressed. And I'll listen for the sound of his soul taking that last breath of air before it returns to its cage of Levi's ribs; locked behind his toughness, underneath his silence. 

Because Levi Ackerman is humanity's strongest. 

He's too tough for his broken soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found on Deviant Art under: viresacquiriteundo 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this piece! As always, questions, comments and concerns are all welcome and greatly appreciated :) Hope you're all well xx


End file.
